planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
March 13, 2018 Update (PS4 EU
__NOEDITSECTION__ All PS4 servers will be taken offline for an update at 6AM PT (1300 UTC) on Tuesday, March 13th, 2018 . "Escape tbdME reality AoGV possible flMeGzH come 4FSTxPnkAq consequence. Great forces sSr4JoC4v no 7IdrBR8DgtIJ44xO rise m8TPnRrki saturate 8xb3zT1. kUa0heROS rear guard nSkM4ZKLpJor left y6VXANeLh8rWS9P instructions 1KMqQcrH those BmDjaxJNP5 can understand tqMmkJD7N." '' ''-Partial Translation from the Vanu Archive: Relic(x0451 block-919) St. Patrick’s Day In celebration of St. Patrick’s Day, from March 14 through March 18, we’ll be hosting a double experience FOR ALL event. In addition, some seasonal items (old and new!) will be hitting the marketplace for the duration of the event. In the Depot you’ll find… * Clover Camo – 299 DBC * Shamrock Decal – 49 DBC * Leprechaun Decal – 49 DBC * ANT Lucky Tire Trails – 399 DBC (new!) * Sunderer Lucky Tire Trails – 399 DBC (new!) * NS "Jackpot" Decimator – 1499 DBC (new!) * St. Patrick’s Day Bundle '''– 1999 DBC (new, and contains all items listed above!) UI Features You can now filter weapons by type in the loadout screen. Request filters been added to the Interface Settings menu. You can now prevent outfit invites, squad invites, whispers, and friend requests through these toggles. Additionally, you can manually enter related commands to enable and disable this functionality. /ignore requests refuse|accept - ignores all incoming friend/squad/outfit requests /ignore request friend|squad|outfit refuse|accept - ignores specific requests /ignore whisper|tell refuse|accept - ignores incoming whisper/tells Exceptional II With the addition of the new St. Patrick’s Day weapon, the Exceptional II directive can now be completed, and the Mystery Rewards have been revealed. '''Expert Tier Reward: Cert Explosion Vehicle Horn This horn has a visual cert explosion and can be equipped on all vehicles. Master Tier Reward: 'Single Use Gold Weapon Camo This one-time use Gold Weapon Camo allows you to cover your favorite weapon in shiny Gold. Once you have the directive completed, be sure to preview the reward in the VR Training Room where it won’t be consumed. Metagame Unstable Warpgates Unstable continents now have a 120 player stabilization threshold, up from 96. In addition, each continent now has lanes leading to the center of the continent, opposed to bordering it. Esamir A new lattice link has been placed between Elli Tower and Old Shore Checkpoint. Paradise Camo Ready for a vacation? The new Paradise Camo has been added as a rare reward for alert wins with at least 90% participation on the continent of Hossin. Infantry Adjustments 'MGR-L1 Promise (New Conglomerate LMG) * Vertical min recoil from 0.16 to 0.15 * Vertical max recoil from 0.4 to 0.3 * Horizontal recoil reduction per shot from 0.025 to 0.05 Dev Note: These changes tame some of the uncontrollability of the weapon by settling the horizontal recoil into its tightest firing pattern in half the time, and reducing some of the potential variance in first shot recoil. VE-H Maw (Vanu Sovereignty LMG) * Removed recoil growth characteristics. * Vertical recoil max from 0.5 to 0.35 * Recoil angle min from 10 to 15 * Recoil horizontal max from 0.225 to 0.195 Dev Note: The recoil adjustments here place it more in line with the New Conglomerate's LA1 Anchor in terms of controllability, while retaining some faction distinction. Tank Mines * Tank Mines should once again detonate for MAX units. * Tank Mines will now only detonate on MAX units after their 4 second arming time. Misc. Updates and Bug Fixes * Maw LMG will properly swing into place when activating a reload while sprinting. * Vehicle Capture Points are now visible from further distances. * Continent “Fieldplate” sets now show their default camo in first person and have new icons. * NC’s Commando Beret no longer clips into female heads. * Adjusted the rear utility socket on the Harasser so certain items no longer float beneath the vehicle. * Fixed an issue with the Spiker charging too quickly, and using incorrect damage while aiming down sights. * Added some prop coverage west of Aurora Materials on Esamir. * A battery of Outfit Decals were implemented from Player Studio. Category:PS4 Patches